


ACEO Art Trading Cards  The Hobbit

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [9]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, Portrait, aceo, art trading cards, artwork, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are art trading cards, miniature works of art hand drawn by on 2.5x3.5 inch Bristol Vellum paper.  I use HB and 2B mechanical pencils and 4B and 6B Blick Studio pencils and a kneaded eraser.  You can see my other fandoms here:</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACEO Art Trading Cards  The Hobbit

    


End file.
